Stocking Rose vs. John/Ryu
Ryu appears as a playable starter character in Stocking Rose vs. John. Background Story Opening After Orochi was freed, Ryu, the world traveling warrior, was manifested by his evil side's power and his best friend Ken looks suprised as he was regaining the Satsu no Hado curse. As Ken looks for help, Ryu to prevet this, he must defeat Orochi to not only to save the world, but also get rid of his evil side. He enters to the newest Tournament led by Andrew Star to defeat new and old challengers. Ending After Orochi was defeated, Ryu's evil side gets separated from his body, and dissapears. Ken walks in, worried about Ryu's transformation, he said to Ken that he is fine now, as both them watching the temple that Orochi was sealed. Evil Ryu's shadow watches Ryu and Ken from behind, but both of them turns around and Evil Ryu's shadow devilers a powerful punch, but because he was just a shadow, he dissapears without hitting Ryu. Confused, Ryu and Ken returns to the temple, for more training. Movelist Special Moves *Hadouken: Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair. *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the opponent multiple times depending on button pressed. *Shoryuken: Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *Joudan Sokuto Geri: Ryu steps forward to deliver a powerful side kick that knocks back the opponent. Wall bounce can occur. Useful for creating distance. *Focus Attack: Ryu charges a simple straight punch, which has armor for one hit. Not as much knock-back or damage, but good for stunning the opponent, countering, and setting up combos. Super Moves *Shinkuu Hadoken: Ryu fires a super powered version of the Hadouken that hits multiple times. *Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart) and gaining a slight vacuum effect that can pull his opponent into the whirling maelstrom of kicks. Hyper Attack *Shin Shoryuken: Ryu delivers a powerful uppercut to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. If failed to attack, then it will become Forbidden Shoryuken, which deals multiple hits. *Metsu Shoryuken: Requires Ryu to hit the opponent at the last frame of the Shin Shoryuken uppercut. If done, Ryu delivers with a punch on the stomach, and peforms a Shoryuken. The game slows down this part of the sequence to illustrate the force of the move, which is enough to crush the opponent's jaw. Ryu then follows through, blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut. Misc. Intro *Ryu cracks his knuckles and says “Ok. Ready when you are!” Taunt *Ryu fixes his headband and says "Get Serious!" Victory *Ryu turns back and folds his arms. Win Quotes *"Fear not, I won't forget the battle we fought here today." *"That was the first time I've ever seen that kind of attack! This world always has something to surprise me." *"You should practice more before you want a rematch." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stocking Rose vs. John Category:Starter